Her Father's Daughter
by Rocky Gems
Summary: Originally published in 2012 on deviantART. Saphira comforts Eragon's newborn daughter late one night. Oneshot, AU, Eragon/Ashitaka crack pairing, rated T for implied mpreg. Let me know if you want me to write any more about this family, it's pretty fun!


Saphira awoke to feel something weakly tugging at the corner of her mind. Jumping to her feet, she immediately put up mental blocks and scented the air. Nobody was in her nest, and certainly no-one would be out in the rain that night. Growing, Saphira lay back down in her nest and curled up, but did not let down her guard.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, Saphira felt the same force try to enter her mind once more. This time though, Saphira observed it cautiously. It was definitely another person trying to get to her, but they could not possibly be very experienced with mental communication. They made no effort whatsoever to find their way around the block, instead desperately tapping at it and hoping Saphira would venture out. Not only that, but the attacker seemed to be very upset about something. Saphira's expression softened as she realized exactly who was trying to contact her.

 _Katana, little one, do you need me?_

The baby girl immediately stopped attacking the block and waited for Saphira to lower her defenses. As soon as she did, Katana began to bombard Saphira with mental images and feelings that roughly translated to: _Saphira, I have a problem!_

Saphira regarded her Rider's daughter with amusement. Katana had only been born three days earlier - it was, in fact, her first night home - and not unlike Eragon, had come into the world full of questions. Ever since Saphira had discovered that she could communicate with Katana in the weeks leading up to her birth, the dragon had done her best to provide answers.

Adopting a soft tone, Saphira asked, _What's the matter? Do you need your daddy or papa to come help you?_

Struggling to express herself, Katana answered, _Yes... No...? Maybe! I don't know, that's the problem. I don't know what to do!_

 _Calm down, it can't be that bad. Now, tell me what's the matter and I'll see what I can do to help._

Katana paused and Saphira could feel the baby's embarrassment at having to reveal her problem. After what felt like several minutes, Katana finally admitted it.

 _Saphira, I'm hungry._

Dumbfounded, Saphira couldn't do anything else but blink. Hungry? What a silly problem! By the time she was Katana's age, Saphira had already learned to hunt birds on her own. Surely Katana would have no problem finding food in her own home. There was no need to wake Saphira to ask for...

...and then Saphira realized exactly why this was such a problem.

 _That's right. Newborn humans are weak compared to dragon hatchlings. She's too small and helpless to even lift her own head, how could I possibly think she could feed herself?_

Laughing inward at her own forgetfulness, Saphira left the stone building where she made her nest, crossing the muddy yard to look into the window of Katana's nursery. She found the newborn laying in her cradle and staring out the window, almost as if she'd expected Saphira to visit. Her tired eyes shifted to meet Saphira's gaze, but otherwise Katana didn't move.

 _I'm sorry, Katana, but I can't help you. Dragons don't drink milk, and even if we did, I have no way to give you any,_ Saphira explained, holding up a front paw to prove her point. _Your fathers can though. Why haven't you called for them?_

Katana looked away from Saphira toward the door of the nursery. _They're asleep. I don't want to wake them up, but I'm so hungry! That's why I needed your advice. You know everything._

 _That's very kind of you, little one,_ Saphira began, slightly proud that the little girl held her in such high regard. _But I don't know what else to tell you. If you need to be fed, you need to let your parents know, even if they are asleep._

 _But that's mean. They get mad if someone is noisy when I'm trying to sleep. It wouldn't be fair if I did it to them._

Saphira sighed with exasperation. Oh, why couldn't this child have taken after Ashitaka? Though Saphira loved Eragon more than anything, she did appreciate his mate for not asking so many questions. Then again, Katana had spent her entire existence carried around by Eragon up until recently, so it was only natural she picked up on his behavior. Nevertheless, Saphira was beginning to regret not waiting until later to speak with Katana. Oh well, what was done was done, so Saphira patiently began to speak once more.

 _Now, listen carefully, little one. Your fathers knew full well what they were getting into when they first decided to raise a child. They love you and want nothing more than to help you grow up strong. You know that, right?_

 _Yes! Of course!_ Katana glared up at Saphira indignantly, an offended look on her tiny face.

 _I know you do, and that's why you need to help them. When you're older you'll be able to look after yourself, but for now it's your parents' job. All they want you to do while you're a little baby is to let them take care of you whenever you need them. Nothing more, nothing less._

Katana looked away from Saphira to stare up at the ceiling and did not speak again for a long time. After a while, without looking at the dragon, she sadly asked, _I'm not too good at this, am I?_

Saphira couldn't help but smile. _It doesn't matter, Katana. No new hatchling is. You've done nothing wrong._

At that, Katana turned to Saphira and smiled. _You're right. I don't need to know how to do everything yet. I have you and Daddy and Papa and Uncle Murtagh to help me. And when I get big, I can even learn stuff myself and teach all of you! Thank you, Saphira, I can't wait!_

 _You're welcome, little one!_ Saphira laughed. _But aren't you forgetting about something?_

Katana looked puzzled. _Um... I don't think I am. What do you...?_

Suddenly the baby's eyes widened as her stomach gave a small growl. _Oh right! I was hungry, wasn't I?_

The dragon only smiled and shook her head. _What am I going to do with you?_

With a small giggle, Katana looked back over at the door. _It sure is a shame to ruin the good mood by crying._

 _It is a necessary evil, little one,_ sighed Saphira with mock-sadness. _Let me know if you need anything else._

 _Thank you, Saphira._

 _Good night, then._ The dragon turned to walk back across the yard when Katana suddenly reached out for her once more.

 _Saphira!_

 _Yes, little one?_

 _...I love you._

Saphira smiled as she looked back at the house toward the baby's room. _I love you too, Katana. Goodnight._

Entering her den, Saphira shook herself dry as she stepped out of the rain. The dragon settled back down onto her soft nest, her head facing the back of the house. Before long, the nursery window lit up, and Saphira watched as Eragon carefully lifted his daughter to his shoulder, gently stroking her back, before carrying the newborn out into the hallway.

Saphira couldn't help but observe the pair as Eragon fed Katana her bottle. While the baby enjoyed the warm milk, Eragon quietly talked to her in the same way he spoke to a newborn Saphira all those years ago. When Katana was finished, Eragon lovingly cradled her until she fell asleep in his arms and he put her back in her cradle.

As Katana's room went dark once more and Eragon left for his own bedroom, Saphira laid down and prepared for her own sleep. _Yes, they'll be just fine,_ she smiled.

Just as she was about to drift off, Saphira was roused by another mind fervently calling her name. Knowing just who it was this time, Saphira simply said, _Yes, Katana?_

Katana was extremely alert and eager as she spoke to the dragon this time. _Saphira! I'm sorry to bother you again, but I just thought of something really important I have to ask you, and I was hoping you could maybe answer it?_

 _Of course, little one. But promise to sleep after this one._

Practically giddy with curiosity, little Katana asked the dragon, _Okay, so you know how Daddy gave me milk when I was hungry just then? Well, that's the only thing I get from people, but Daddy and Papa eat lots of foods. Why don't they feed me any of their food? I would share my milk with them if they wanted, but they don't seem to care. I wonder why that is? Oh, I know! It's because they must not like milk. Well, that's silly, because milk is the best food in the world. And that reminds me, Saphira, you said dragons were one of the best animals, but they don't drink milk. If milk is the best food, and dragons are the best animals, why don't they ever drink it?_

At that, Saphira could only shake her head with amusement.

 _Oh Katana,_ she laughed, _you really are your father's daughter!_


End file.
